


Pahinga ka muna

by kuyatitololodaddychanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyatitololodaddychanyeol/pseuds/kuyatitololodaddychanyeol
Summary: When al james said "ginawa mong lahat kapalit naman ay ginagago ka niya" kyungsoo felt that
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Pahinga ka muna

**Author's Note:**

> Basahin niyo to tas makinig kayo kay al james para dama char eme :P im loves you kung sino ka mang babasa neto hihi ❤

Inabot ni kyungsoo ang lighter mula sa lamesa at sumandal kay jongin, sinindihan niya ang sigarilyo na nakasubo sa lalaki.

"Ano oras ka uwi?" tanong ni jongin habang hinithit ang yosi na nasa bibig niya, tumingin siya sa relo na nakasuot sa kanya 

"hmm ewan, pwede naman tayo mag extend hanggang bukas ayaw ko pa umuwi" umayos sa pagkakaupo si kyungsoo at sumandal ng mas kumportable sa dibdib ni jongin, tumango naman ang lalaki na parang nagets na niya ang sinasabi ni kyungsoo

"nag aaway nanaman kayo no?" tumawa ng marahan si jongin at humarap kay kyungsoo

"ano pa nga ba?" lumingon si kyungsoo sa kanya at umirap

"bakit kasi di mo nalang ibreak kesa nag gagaguhan kayo? its better to end it nalang" tinaktak ni jongin ang upos ng sigarilyo niya sa ash tray habang nilalaro ang buhok ni kyungsoo

"you know i cant do that, masyado ko siyang mahal para gawin yang sinasabi mo" this time umupo na ng diretso si kyungsoo at mas seryoso na ang itsura niya

"you can do it kyungsoo, nakaya mo nga makipag sex sakin kahit nasa kabilang room lang siya" nilapit ni jongin ang mukha niya kay kyungsoo at nagsmirk

"i dont know, wala naman din ako mapapala sayo if ever" nag cross arms si kyungsoo at humarap kay jongin

"meron, actually madami pa nga eh good sex, gwapong partner, more money and a big d word" naubos na ni jongin ang sigarilyo, pinitik niya ito at nahulog somewhere.

Nag shrug nalang ng balikat si kyungsoo, ayaw nalang niya munang isipin ang mga bagay bagay. Masyado siyang nag ooverthink.

"I guess masasayang lang yung oras kung tatanga lang tayo dito sa hotel, one last round?" nag roll sa kabilang side ng kama si jongin at pumatong kay kyungsoo, wala naman nang magagawa si kyungsoo and besides its jongin naman so g na g siya.

\-----------------

Tinanghali na sila ng gising, isa-isang pinulot ni kyungsoo ang mga damit niya sa sahig at isinuot ang mga ito, si jongin naman nagshoshower pa paalis na sila ngayon dito sa hotel na pinag check-inan nila.

Suddenly may natanggap na call si kyungsoo, its from sehun. Agad agad niya itong sinagot habang inaayos ang pants niya.

"hello?"

"hey love im sorry na, also di pa ako makakauwi agad"

"yeah sehun i understand your work naman, ingat ka"

"yes love thank you, ill promise babawi ako later shopping tayo and maybe eat dinner together?"

"hmm sure love"

"got to go, andami ko pa tatapusin, ingat ka i love you"

"i love you too"

Binaba ni kyungsoo ang phone, bigla naman nagsalita si jongin sa likod niya.

"sweet ah parang di kayo naglolokohan" inirapan naman siya ni kyungsoo

"jongin pwede ba kung wala kang magandang sasabihin tikom mo nalang yang bibig mo" tumawa naman si jongin at tinaas ang dalawang kamay niya sa ere

"sungit naman hmm pakiss nga" jongin cupped kyungsoo's cheeks and gave him a soft kiss sa lips, walang meaning yung kiss na yun for them okay? its just nacucutean lang si jongin kay kyungsoo kaya niya ginawa yun

Kasalukuyang nagdridrive si jongin, nakaalis na sila sa hotel and if youre wondering sa pasay sila nagcheck in. On the way sila ngayon sa blue bay mag fofood trip dahil gutom na sila, malamang ikaw ba naman maka limang round tapos ang nag iisang kim jongin ang kumakantot sayo syempre di ka ba mapapagod? Or magugutom i should say?

"jongs bonchon tayo, gusto ko japchae tapos bingsu" request ni kyungsoo and jongin being the sugar daddy--ay de joke syempre siya magbabayad.

"wala na yun lang?" nagtaas siya ng eyebrow bago buksan ang isang butones ng polo na suot suot niya ang inet nga naman kasi

"bili mo ko milktea? please?" umiling-iling si jongin at tumawa

"sure sure hahaha" lumabas muna siya para bumili ng milktea saglit for kyungsoo, maya maya pa ay bumalik naman agad siya dala ang isang vanilla flavored na milktea.

Kinuha ni kyungsoo ang milktea sa kamay ni jongin at nagsabi ng maiksing "thanks" ininom niya agad yung milktea uhaw na uhaw siya eh baket ba. Konting saglit pa at dumating din yung mga order nila.

Habang kumakain nakarecieve ng isang text si kyungsoo mula kay sehun na nagsasabing nasa bahay na daw ito, dali dali niyang inayos ang gamit niya at tumayo.

"oh san ka punta? alis ka na?" hinawakan ni jongin yung kamay niya.

"yeah sehun's home na, ill call you later thanks sa libreng lunch" naiwang nakatanga si jongin sa loob ng bonchon habang kinakain ang mga pagkain na inorder niya, ni hindi na nagalaw ni kyungsoo yung bingsu na order niya.

\----------------

"hi love sorry may binayadan akong bill kaya lumabas saglit kanina ka pa ba?" kyungsoo asked at hinalikan sa lips ang boyfriend na si sehun.

"nah actually kakadating ko nung nagtext ako sayo, so ano san mo gusto gumala today?" hinila ni sehun sa bewang si kyungsoo dahilan para mapaupo ito sa lap niya

"uh-uhm megamall nalang siguro or shang" medyo nailang si kyungsoo nung hinalikan siya sa leeg ni sehun, hindi siya sanay na ginaganto siya nito lets just say mas sanay siya na si jongin ang gumagawa sakanya ng ganon

"hmm sure baby, by the way did you smoke? Amoy cigar ka" medyo kinabahan si kyungsoo, may asthma kasi siya at isang malaking NO sa lahat kung sasabihin niyang naninigarilyo siya.

"of course not, baka kumapit lang yung amoy alam mo naman ang dami padin nagyoyosi sa labas kahit bawal na" nag hum lang si sehun at pinakawalan si kyungsoo sa pagkakahawak

"ligo lang ako love" tumayo si kyungsoo at nagulat siya nung tumayo din si sehun

"sabay na tayo" sehun winked sabay buhat sa kanya papunta sa banyo

Kasalukuyan silang nag hahalikan sa loob ng banyo habang naka on yung shower at halos nahilod na lahat ng libag ni sehun sa likod (kung meron man) sa kaka-kalmot ni kyungsoo sa likod niya. Puro "aaahh sehun" o di kayay "ohmygod babe" ang maririnig sa banyo nila right now.

"turn around love" hinaplos haplos muna ni sehun ang katawan ni kyungsoo at bago pa man niya maipasok ang ipapasok niya ay may cellphone na nagring.

"argh sino ba yang putanginang yan!!" he yelled before picking up the phone, kyungsoo naman on the other hand rolled his eyes at nagbanlaw nalang ng katawan.

Nakabihis na sila pareho, aalis nalang papunta sila ng mega cause may gusto atang ipabili si kyungsoo kay sehun.

"lets go babe?" tumango lang si kyungsoo at hanbgang makarating sila sa sasakyan ay hindi padin siya nagsasalita.

"love what's wrong?" he muttered a small "nothing" pero ang totoo niyan eh nabitin siya sa "almost-babe-time" nila ni sehun.

"you sure? kanina ka pa tahimik?"

"wala im okay lang promise, pagod lang siguro"

"pagod? wala pa nga tayo ginagawa?" sehun chuckled and kyungsoo remembered na naka lima sila ng putanginang jongin na yun kagabi kaya siguro pagod padin siya until now.

Pagdating nila sa sm mega dumiretso sila sa frankies nag request kasi si kyungsoo ng chicken so nagdecide sila na doon nalang kumain, honestly hindi naman gutom si kyungsoo kasi nagbrunch naman sila ni jongin kanina at ngayon mag aalsas tres palang so di pa talaga siya gutom.

"what do you want to do after this?" sehun asked habang pinapapak ang chicken sa harap niya

"daan tayo NR bili ako skin care" tumango lang si sehun and after ilang minutes nagring ulit ang phone niya dahilan para mapamura ito.

"punyeta pwede bang kahit isang araw magkaroon ako ng payapang buhay from work!" medyo napalakas ang pagkakasabi niya kaya nagsitinginan ang mga tao

"sehun, your words" tinignan siya ng masama ni kyungsoo

"yeah sorry babe, sagutin ko lang to excuse me" lumabas si sehun saglit at sinagot ang phone niya at base sa pagkakabasa ni kyungsoo sa ekspresyon ng mukha niya mukhang fail nanaman itong date nila.

"sorry love natagalan medyo nagkaproblema nanaman sa office--" "hindi mo nanaman ba ako masasamahan?" kyungsoo frowned alam na niya to kabisado na niya si sehun, work nanaman 

"im sorry, pero mamaya pa naman ako alis 5 pa baby so pwede pa kita samahan mamili" sira na ang mood ni kyungsoo pero ayaw nalamg niya ipakita kay sehun.

Natapos na silang kumain at gaya ng sabi ni kyungsoo pupunta sila sa nr dahil bibili siya pang skin care. Nang matapos silang mamili ng skin care ni soo, sehun suggested na mamili sila ng lingerie for future purposes daw pero well alam naman ni kyungsoo na never niya magagamit yun for sehun, malamang sa malamang si jongin kim lang ang makikinabang sa mga pagbibilihin nila ngayon.

Anyways eto na nga nagtitingin tingin sila ng mga kung ano anong lace na panty or kung ano man itong mga binibi nila.

"i think bagay sayo yung nude colors sukat mo patingin ako" binigay ni sehun yung hawak niyang night gown kay kyungsoo

"ayoko niyan boring" binalik iyon ni kyungsoo maya maya pa may nakita siyang isang red na nighties, kinuha niya agad ito pero may isang bruhita na sumabay sa kanya sa pagdampot ng hanger.

"miss im sorry pero i think nauna ako" hindi nagpatinag ang bruha at pinagpilitan pa na siya daw ang nauna.

"no ako ang nauna, i saw this first!" hinablot pa ng bruha sa kamay niya yung nighties pero may dumating naman bigla na isang lalaki, probably bf netong bruha .

"anong nangyayari dito?" pero shook siya sa familiar voice na nagsalita at paglingon niya hindi nga sya nagkamali dahil tama ang hinala niya, si jongin nga ang lalaki.

Medyo nashook si kyungsoo, well hindi lang medyo kinakabahan din siya dahil sa pag ssmirk at pag tataas ng kilay ni jongin, mukhang may binabalak ang loko.

"babe, nauna ako dun sa nighties ayaw niya ibigay sakin" nag whine ang bruha at kumapit sa braso ni jongin, tumawa lang ito.

"bigay mo na sakanya yan babe, bilhan nalang kita ng iba pili ka nalang ng mas mahal" jongin winked dun sa babae at mukhang convinced naman ito kaya binitiwan na ang damit.

Hindi din alam ni kyungsoo kung bakit pero bigla nalang siya nabwisit, kinuha na niya ang damit at dumiretso sa counter para bayadan ito. Ramdam niya na tinititigan siya ni jongin pero hindi niya pinansin ito. Umalis na siya sa store na yun pagkatapos nila magbayad ni Sehun.

Naglibot pa sila sa ibat ibang stores, luckily di na niya ulit nasalubong si jongin dahil mabwibwisit lang siya. Alas singko na at tinawagan na ulit ng opisina si sehun.

"love i need to go na, ingat ka pauwi okay?" sehun kissed kyungsoo sa lips pero wala itong emosyon.

"di ba ako pwede sumama sa office?" kyungsoo tried to ask, sa apat na taon kasi nilang pagsasama ay wala pa sa sampung beses siya nakasama sa trabaho ni sehun.

"uh pwede naman kaso baka mainip ka lang" medyo di sure si sehun sa sagot niya, alam na to ni kyungsoo hindi naman talaga trabaho ang pupuntahan niya.

"hm sige uwi nalang ako ingat sa work okay?" sehun waved nalang at umalis na.

Mag isang nag iikot ikot sa mall si kyungsoo di niya alam if uuwi na siya or mag sstay pa sa mall kasi pareho naman wala siyang kasama. He decided nalang na pumunta sa unit ni jongin dun nalang siya mag sstay muna.

Kinuha niya ang duplicate na susi at pumasok sa condo at pagpasok na pagpasok niya ay nagulat slash nabwisit siya ng makita si jongin na nakikipagmomol sa kung sino man yung babae na nakapatong sakanya sa couch.  
Hindi na control ni kyungsoo ang sarili, hindi din niya nagets kung ano ang nag urge sa kanya na sabunutan yung babae na nakapatong kay jongin. Pati si jongin nagulat sa ginawa niya, si ate gurl naman kawawang napaupo sa floor.

"kyungsoo, what are you doing?!" tinulungan ni jongin na makatayo ang babae .

"get out!" kyungsoo yelled at parehong natakot si jongin at yung babae, jongin told the girl na umalis nalang muna he apologised sa nangyare.

After makaalis nung babae Jongin locked the door and grabbed kyungsoo's arm.

"ano ba kyungsoo? ano yung ginawa mo? hindi ka naman niya inaano ah!" medyo galit yung tono ni jongin pero nakataray padin si kyungsoo.

"anong ano yun? hindi ba ako dapat nagtatanong sayo niyan jongin? May usapan na tayo, para saan pa't fuckbuddies tayo diba? Or ano ayaw mo na? Ayaw mo na din sakin?!" kyungsoo yelled at medyo napiyok pa kasi naiiyak na siya.

"no, kyungsoo hindi naman kami magsesex--"

"hindi pa, kasi naabutan ko kayo"

"hindi mo kasi naiin--" nacut yung sasabihin ni jongin when kyungsoo kissed him at naramdaman niyang tumulo ang luha nito.

"jongin, maawa ka naman kahit sayo lang paramdam mo naman sakin na wala akong kahati" kyungsoo cried

. 

Jongin's faces softened, binuhat nalang niya si kyungsoo papunta sa kama niya. Hinalikan niya ito sa labi soft kiss lang nung una pero nung tumagal medyo nagdidilaan na sila at nagpapalitan ng laway. The kiss went wild at mukhang hindi lang momol session ang magaganap. Jongin licked kyungsoo's earlobe papunta sa neck nito.

"jongin--ah slow down" napa moan si kyungsoo nung biglang punitin ni jongin ang shirt niya.

"hmm pretty" hinalik halikan ni jongin yung tyan ni kyungsoo at dinilaan niya ito mula pusod pataas sa labi.

"tuwad" jongin slapped kyungsoo's butt cheeks, tumuwad kaagad si kyungsoo syempre sino ba naman hindi mapapatuwad.

You know whats hot naka pants padin si jongin, pero narinig ni kyungsoo ang pagkakakalas ni jongin ng belt, okay this is it ireready na niya ang sarili niya.

Jongin grabbed both of his hands at tinali ito gamit ang belt na tinanggal niya. Nakatuwad padin si kyungsoo habang nakatali ang mga kamay niya sa likod niya. Jongin pressed down his boner sa pwet ni kyungsoo para itease ito.

"youre mine hmm?" narinig ni kyungsoo na binuksan na nga ni jongin ang zipper niya he closed his eyes he knows whats coming.

"jongin ohmy aahh--" nung napaawang ang bibig ni kyungsoo sa pagkakaungol ay pinasok ni jongin ang daliri niya sa bibig nito.

"suck" kyungsoo sucked his finger habang.....kinakantot siya.

Naramdaman ni kyungsoo na bumibilis na yung pagbayo sakanya ni jongin, kaya they switched positions siya ang umibabaw kay jongin. Nakaupo si jongin habang gumigiling si kyungsoo sa ibabaw niya.

"jongin lapit na ako ohmy--" napasabunot si kyungsoo kay jongin and he kissed him naman.

After few thrust pareho silang nilabasan at napahiga nalang sa kama.

Jongin pulled out at nagprepare ng warm water at towel para kay kyungsoo. Hinilamusan niya ito at pinunasan ang mga kinalat niya na tamod sa katawan nito.

"sorry kanina" jongin started

"ako dapat magsorry, i know masyadong oa yung ginawa ko"

"de ayos lang yun mali ko din naman kasi diba nga sumuway ako sa usapan, tapos tama ka naman pano pag di ka dumating edi naikama ko na siya". Kyungsoo sighed

"hmm, sorry ulit jongin pwede inom tayo?" ngumiti si jongin at tumayo, nakatapis lang siya ng twalya ngayon habang si kyungsoo nakahubad padin at nakakumot lang.

"saglit kuha lang ako" kumuha si jongin ng dalawang bote ng jack daniels sa kitchen niya

"eto oh" inabot niya kay kyungsoo ang isang bote

"huy grabe ka seryoso tig isa tayo?" nanlaki ang mata ni kyungsoo, oo umiinom siya pero this is too much namab ata for him

"oo sige lang oks na yan di mo kailangan ubusin"

"bahala ka" sabi ni kyungsoo at tumabi naman si jongin sa kanya bitbit ang isang tab ng ice cream at ibat ibang chips

"movie?" tanong ni jongin habang inaayos ang laptop niya

"the mask"

"ilang beses na natin pinanood yan" kyungsoo pouted kaya no choice si jongin at pinlay ang movie na the mask

Inabot niya ang isang box ng premium black mula sa table niya at kumuha ng isang stick, nilagay niya ito sa bibig niya. Kyungsoo knows what to do na thing na nila ito everytime siya palagi nagsisindi ng yosi ni jongin for some reasons.

"kilala mo na talaga ako" jongin chuckled at pinat ang ulo ni kyungsoo

"cheers?"

"cheers"

Ilang shots pa at medyo tinamaan na din sila, nagtatawanan sila sa bed hindi dahil sa comedy ang movie kundi dahil lasing na sila pareho.

"nag i love you na kaya ako sayo hahaha" medyo blurd na mag salita si jongin pero nakakapag intindihan padin naman sila

"hoy j-jongin yabang mo"

"nung huling nagsex tayo soo nag i love you ako sayo"

"during sex ka nag i love you, hindi yun counted"

"bakit naman"

"sabi nila wag daw maniwala sa mga sasabihin ng lalaki before he cums kasi hindi daw totoo yun"

"pssh dami alam, edi ito I LOVE YOU KYUNGSOO! oh hindi yan during sex ah"

"sira ka talaga hahaha"

"damot walang i love you too"

" edi I LOVE YOU TOO JONGIN" dala na din siguro ng kalasingan nila bigla nalang sila napayakap at halik sa isat isa.

They just laughed together nalang hoping na hindi na matapos yung gabi na yun. It always feel the same pag magkasama sila, nakakalimutan nila ang lahat, nagiging maayos ang mga bagay na magulo yung tipong kahit nakatali sila pakiramdam nila malaya sila pag magkasama. Naging pahinga nila ang isa't isa sa mundong puno ng pasakit at problema.


End file.
